


Replacement

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sonny won’t be anybody’s replacement.





	Replacement

Fandom General Hospital  
Title: Replacement  
Characters: Sonny Corinthos and Elizabeth Webber  
Pairing: Sonny/Elizabeth  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Sonny won’t be anybody’s replacement.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 466 words without title and ending.

*Replacement*

He knew that her caresses and kisses were nothing more than lies, but he continued to let it go on because he never wanted their relationship to end.

Sonny saw the pain in Elizabeth’s eyes though she tried her hardest to hide it, but she never could fool him.

She wanted Jason and even though Sonny had known that from the start, he had pretended not to, hoping it would give them some more time to work things out.

But day after day, week after week it continued to go on until Sonny finally got tired of it. Instead of the love he ached to see in her eyes, all he saw was sadness and defeat which made him realize the truth: she was still waiting for Jason to love her.

The day that Sonny realized he was just a replacement for his best friend, was the day he left Port Charles.

To find out that the one woman he had sacrificed everything for loved another man was unbearable. To find out that every kiss, every touch, all the plans they had made had been a lie, crushed him more than words could say.

So Sonny had packed up his bags and left Port Charles, heading to the island where he would re-piece together his broken heart and for the rest of his life he would wonder:

Why wasn’t he good enough to be loved? Why was he only good enough to be a replacement to Jason?

When he never got the answers to his questions from his friends, Sonny realized that deep down he had known the truth all along.

The only reason he was good enough to be a replacement to Jason was because when Elizabeth was with him, there was no way for him to break her heart.

She hadn’t been as invested in their relationship as he had been and while the truth had hurt; Sonny knew that it was better this way.

There was no way they could remain together without love. Sonny had already been in a loveless marriage once and he wasn’t looking to do it again.

As he sat at the window of the cabin he had built last year in hopes of having a family with Elizabeth, a song came over the radio that reminded him of the good times he and Elizabeth had had.

Sonny got to his feet and turned the radio off, not wanting to stroll down memory lane; it was too painful for him to remember.

But painful or not, Sonny was grateful for at least one thing Elizabeth had done for him; she had given him a reason to keep living and that reason was to find a woman that really loved him and didn’t just want to replace his best friend.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!


End file.
